Fowl Weather
"Fowl Weather" is the third episode of Aladdin originally aired on February 20, 1994. It was later the seventeenth episode to air in syndication. Plot Aladdin, the gang, and a boy are outside of Agrabah carrying jugs of water for dead-looking fig trees. They then realize that they don't have enough water, so the boy goes to the town well to get more. Jasmine, who is concerned, asks Aladdin if there is anything they can do to help the boy. Aladdin makes Genie come out of his lamp and asks him where they can find water. Genie drills into the ground, but finds no water. Aladdin then asks him if there is a chance of rain. He changes into a weatherman and shows them a weather map, saying that it will always be hot and dry. Jasmine then sees rain on the map. Iago then tells everyone about the rain forest and the gang flies to it. When they get to the rain forest, they are surprised on how it looks. Genie pulls out a brochure, which says that they're at the Valley of Thundra. Everyone sees a rainbow spiraling around the sky and it then starts to rain, for a very short time. The rainbow swirls around again and the gang gets on Carpet to have a look at what's going on. They are now above the forest canopy. They later hear a sound similar to a wind coming towards them. They see the rainbow and follow it. Carpet later suddenly stops and everyone but Aladdin and Jasmine get thrown off. While Genie and Abu are wearing parachutes that are caught in a tree, Genie finds a black rain cloud. The gang is up in the canopy surrounded by rain clouds. The white clouds later turn black and start to close in on them. They start to hear thunder and the wind picks up. The gang then sees a Spanish rain bird named Thundra, who is the queen of the rain forest. She tells them that they are not allowed in her kingdom. The gang tries to escape, but Thundra keeps catching them with her rain clouds, telling them there are two laws of the jungle: 1. Don't mess with Thundra, and 2. Trespassers shall be prosecuted. After Aladdin and Jasmine fall and Carpet catches them, Thundra seems to have a crush on Iago, but the parrot flies away. The gang is now on the ground and they tell Iago about Thundra's crush on him. Aladdin gets an idea and that is that Iago "pours down the charm" and Thundra makes it rain. Iago goes to Thundra and talks to her about the weather. While the others are on the ground listening to Iago's conversation with Thundra, Jasmine doesn't think Aladdin's plan was a good idea. Back to Iago and Thundra, they fly to a waterfall and see clouds lined up to get filled with water. Thundra tells the parrot that her clouds go all over the world, except for Agrabah since it's a desert. Back to the others, Aladdin suggests that while Iago's busy with Thundra, they borrow a rain cloud. Jasmine still doesn't think Aladdin's idea is good because she's concerned about Iago being with Thundra. While the birds are talking, Genie tries to take one of the rain clouds. Iago sees him and runs closer to Thundra to distract her. Genie's having trouble taking one of the clouds, so he later turns into a door-to-door salesman with a vacuum cleaner and vacuums one cloud. He then gets sucked in the vacuum cleaner, which vacuums itself also. Genie then reappears and shows the gang that the rain cloud is in a jar. The gang takes Iago and leave. There's is a clap of thunder behind Thundra. She turns around and sees that one of her clouds is missing and assumes that Iago stole it. The gang is now at the palace throne room. Genie is searching for the jar the cloud is in. While he does so, Jasmine is still telling Aladdin that his plan of messing with Thundra wasn't a good idea and tells him that it's about love. Genie finds the jar with the cloud, realizing that it was in his other pair of pants. Aladdin tells him to give him the cloud, which he means the jar. Genie opens the jar and the cloud comes out, grows to its normal size, and rises to the ceiling, making it storm in the palace. Outside the palace, Thundra is leading black storm clouds towards Agrabah, telling them to catch Iago. The gang hears a thundering sound, look outside, and see Thundra and the rain clouds. Iago is trying to hide from her. Lightning then strikes a hole in the ceiling. Thundra orders another bolt to strike the palace roof. Jasmine then gets annoyed about the guys not understanding her concern. Aladdin then tells her that he should've listened to her and she tells him that he now has to fix Thundra's feelings. Aladdin gets on Carpet to get to Thundra, who tells him that she wants Iago. Iago flies pass Aladdin and Carpet to confess to the rain bird. Thundra is now happy and makes the clouds float away. The clouds, including the one in the palace, change from black to white. The birds land on the palace roof while Aladdin and Carpet are watching them. Iago suggests that he and Thundra have dinner together, but the rain bird says that she has to go and flies away, with her rainbow tail leaving a rainbow over Agrabah. Everyone is now outside of Agrabah at the fig orchard with the boy from earlier. Genie, as a giant drill again, comes out from under the ground and water starts shooting out of the hole, with the boy being happy. Gallery Trivia *Thundra will appear in the series two more times. fr:Orage ô désespoir Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes